Hemorrhoids are varicosities of anal veins which are common following pregnancy, as one ages, or as a result of a more sedentary lifestyle. Those suffering from hemorrhoids are often not able to use common suppositories or crèmes for the relief of itching or pain during the day, because suppositories or crèmes can leak during ambulation or when it is not possible to remain supine. Hemorrhoids can also bleed or result in a mucus discharge that can stain clothing. Although any resulting anal discharge (which may include feculent material) may be in small amounts, it can be hygienically and emotionally distressing.
Anal incontinence (the loss of feces and contaminated moisture) or loss of blood from hemorrhoids or anal fissures, are common problems, particularly with activities such as jumping or running. Fecal incontinence can result from disease, such as nerve compression, impairment or degeneration; iatrogenic causes such as radical surgery in the lower spine or rectal zone of the body; spinal cord injuries; or advancing age.
The loss of even small amounts of discharge from the anus may give rise to a pungent and abhorrent odor, accompanied by a feeling of wetness and/or irritation. Anal incontinence may lead to the development of other diseases due to the bacteria laden moist environment created by this leakage.
Other exudations that may be encountered include anal secretions, such as secretions derived from Skene's and Bartholin's glands, sweat glands, and the like. Such secretions and exudations may mix to produce disagreeable odors, and may be accompanied by an uncomfortable feeling of wetness. This phenomenon becomes more pronounced in the case of a person having a discharge due to infection or venereal disease, or postoperative, post-delivery or hemorrhoidal inflammation.
Many people who suffer from anal incontinence wear large diapers and/or plastic or rubber undergarments such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,902. In addition, hygienic articles have been developed which are inserted into and retained within the anal sphincter to absorb rectal secretions (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,380), or which are fixed to the natal cleft by an adhesive (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,484). However, there remains a need for a comfortable, non-intrusive device, for those who suffer from anal incontinence, that can absorb anal or peri-anal secretions.